Survival of the Coolest
by Bubblebean98
Summary: Beck takes the gang on vacation to Canada, but will everything go according to plan? Read and find out! BADE, some Cabbie, some Tandre, Jori friendship, Jandre friendship
1. Asphalt Cafe

"Hey guys," Tori sat down next to Andre, opposite Beck and Jade "so, I was wondering if..."

"No." Jade cut her off before she could say anymore, making Beck smirk a little.

"You don't even know what I was gonna say."

"Okay," Beck gave Jade a look, telling her to keep quiet "what were you going to say?" He asked politely, gesturing his hand for her to continue.

"See, Beck wants to hear my news." Tori leant over, stealing a French fry from Jade's lunch as she slapped her hand away.

"He really doesn't." She remarked, rolling her eyes as she stood up to throw her lunch in the trash "I've lost my appetite."

"Why?" Beck looked up, concerned as he grabbed her arm, gesturing for her to sit back down.

"Did you not just SEE her touch my lunch?" She growled, sitting down as she dramatically threw her lunch down on the table, sending small pieces of lettuce everywhere.

"It was one French fry." Andre defended.

"And besides," Beck said "you steal her pickle like every week."

"Oh." Jade said deeply, glaring at her boyfriend.

"What?" Beck held his hands up.

"Tori doesn't like pickles anyway."

"How would you even know that..." Beck started.

"She's right." Tori said, freaked as she wondered how Jade even knew that.

"Told you." Jade smirked triumphantly, pouting as Beck wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her.

As they parted the kiss and Jade smiled into his lips, Andre and Tori just made disgusted noises.

"Can we get back to what I was gonna say now, please?" Tori whined.

"Fine." Jade said.

"Sure." Beck smiled.

"My life is slipping away!" Jade threw her head back in boredom before Tori had even uttered a word.

Tori narrowed her eyes at the over dramatic girl who seemed to be extra grouchy today "anyway," she sing songed "so my parents have this holiday home out in the swamps of Florida..."

"Gross," Jade remarked.

"But It's lease is gonna run out soon so I was wondering if you wanted to go over spring break."

"No." Andre, Beck and Jade said in unison, not after the last vacation Tori planned.

"Aww," Tori asked offended "why not?"

"Do you not remember what happened the last time?" Jade exclaimed.

"That wasn't my fault!"

"Yeah it was." Beck and Andre agreed, making Jade smile and Tori pout.

"Well!"

"Hey guys and squirrels." Robbie greeted, sitting down next to Jade before she quickly shoved him off onto the floor "I guess I'll sit over here." He sighed, moving to sit next to Tori instead.

"Eww!" Tori exclaimed "what's that smell?"

"Why'd you think I pushed him off?"

"Thought you were just being mean." Tori said

"Hmm," Jade shrugged, Tori did have a point

Robbie began to turn a shade of red as Rex laughed.

"Robbie got toilet water on him." Rex laughed as the gang groaned in repulsion.

"That's not true!" He raised his voice, explaining what actually happened "I was helping Sinjin set up some props for his play and he accidentally dropped some of his "swamp water" on me."

"Which may or may not have been toilet water." Rex jeered.

"See?" Jade gestured to Robbie "you wanna be smelling like THAT all spring break?"

"Hey, what are we talking about?" Robbie asked, confused by what Jade was talking about.

"Tori wants us to go to Florida with her." Beck said.

"Oh, awesome!" He exclaimed.

"See, Robbie wants to go."

"In a swamp!" Jade finished.

"Oh, no way!" He exclaimed "I've still not gotten over that rash from last years "vacation"." He put in air quotes.

"Rash?" Tori asked, crinkling up her nose in disgust.

"Umm, yeah! It was everywhere, my stomach, my back, my legs," everyone looked at him as he continued "other places." He said awkwardly.

"Ha!" Rex laughed mockingly.

"Well, there goes my appetite." Beck said as him and Jade pushed their lunches into the middle of the table.

"Ooh, fries!" Robbie exclaimed, grabbing a helping of Jade's fries before she quickly slammed the box shut and chucked her lunch in the nearby trash can.

"Good shot!" Andre complimented her.

"Thanks." She smirked as Robbie pouted.

"So, where's Cat?" Robbie asked, feeling left out.

"She doesn't like you." Jade replied meanly.

Tori and Andre sighed, but Beck just let a small smirk grace his face briefly, he was used to her by now.

"Yeah, actually," Tori agreed "where is Cat?"

"She's visiting her "Uncle and Uncle" in Calabasas." Jade told them.

"I thought they lived in San Diego." Tori said.

"Wasn't it Chicago?" Andre asked.

"No, no, I think it was San Francisco." Beck joined in.

"Yeah, actually now you mention it, that sounds familiar." Andre agreed.

"I don't care!" Jade exclaimed, annoyed and missing Cat "She'll be back tomorrow." The girl pouted, folding her arms over one another.

"Oh." Robbie said, sad she wasn't in today "well, we gotta go somewhere for spring break."

"Why?" Beck asked.

"My sister's coming home from college and my parents don't like me there when she is." All the gang looked at Robbie and back to each other, sharing weirded out looks.

"Aww," Rex chortled "who's inadequate?"

"You be quiet!"

Slap!

"Ow!" Robbie exclaimed as he moved Rex's hand up to slap him, making everyone else feel uncomfortable "don't slap me."

"I'll slap you if I wanna slap you!"

"No, you can't," Robbie argued back "remember what we spoke about with Lane, he s..."

Slap!

"Ow!"

"Come on, Jade." Beck got up as he noticed her moving to leave.

The goth girl quickly grabbed her bag and tossed it over her shoulder, feeling uncomfortable around Robbie and Rex.

"I'll slap both of you if you don't shut up!" Tori exclaimed, annoyed that they'd made Beck and Jade leave.

Rex and Robbie stopped immediately but they were still not satisfied they had no where planned for spring break yet.

"Hey," Tori spoke up.

"What?" Andre asked.

"Why don't we all hang out at my place Friday night, we can play some cards, maybe watch a movie AND Cat will be back so we can decide what to do for spring break."

"Sounds good," Andre nodded, getting his phone out of his letterman jacket "I'll text Beck."

"Am I invited?" Robbie asked awkwardly.

"Sure!" Tori smiled kindly, adding "just don't bring Rex."

"But, he's...

"It's cool." Rex said nonchalantly "I've got a date with some Northridge girls. Andre and Tori looked at each other, wondering how that would even work.

"Okay, I guess I'm in." Robbie smiled.

A piano riff was heard from Andre's phone signalling he had a text.

"What's it say?" Tori asked, guessing it was Beck.

"He's in." He lied, getting up from the table as he walked back into the school building.

Andre: We're hanging out at Tori's Friday night, wanna come?

Beck: Is Robbie coming?"

Andre: Yeah

Beck: No then

Andre: What's up? Is this because Jade gets freaked out by him?

Beck: This IS Jade

Andre: Oh. That explains A LOT. Where's Beck?

Beck: Getting us coffee

Andre: Where are you anyway?

Beck: None of your business -_-

Beck: Sorry man, we'll be there, dw TTYL

Andre: Awesome! xD

 **Author Note: Hey guys, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Holidays, whichever you celebrate, I hope you're having a good December.**

 **I really don't like this chapter but I've rewritten it several times and can't be bothered to write it again lol so here you are :)**

 **Let me know what you think though, maybe you like it. Was everyone in character do you think?**

 **Don't forget to FOLLOW and REVIEW! :)**

 **See you later...**

 **BubbleB98**

 **X**


	2. TGIF

"Where's Beck and Jade?" Tori exclaimed, getting impatient.

"They're probably caught in traffic." Andre sighed.

"OR Jade refused to come." Tori said anxiously.

"Why you bugging out?" Andre asked

"Yeah, Jade's a gank, why do you care if she shows up?" Robbie spoke up.

"Because," the Latina sighed, throwing herself on the singular red couch they had made by pushing the two together "I thought we WERE friends but ever since she's got back with Beck, I don't know," Tori shrugged "it seems like she hates me all over again. Do you know what I mean?"

"No." Cat answered innocently, sitting crossed legged on the couch as she tried to fit her fist in her mouth.

"Jade's just..." Andre started before looking over at Cat "what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to fit my fist in my mouth, duh."

"Right." Andre nodded, turning back to Tori "anyway, Jade's just Jade, don't take it personally."

"Easy for you to say Andre." Robbie said.

"Yeah, I don't see her treating..."

"Ding dong!" Cat sang.

"See, that's probably them." Andre smiled, watching Tori as she walked to the door.

"I don't wanna be here." Jade complained.

"Just be nice, Tori isn't that bad...hello." Beck faked a smile as the door suddenly opened in front of them.

"Hi, guys, glad you could make it." Tori said awkwardly, pretending she didn't just hear Jade talking about her.

"I was dragged here." Jade sighed, slipping past her boyfriend and "frenemy" to the kitchen to grab a soda for herself and Beck.

"It's not personal." Beck smiled, patting Tori on the top of her arm as she looked dejected.

"Yes it is." Jade said.

"See?" Tori flipped her head around to Andre, who just shrugged an "I don't know".

 **Victorious**

"Come on, we gotta think of someplace to go for spring break."

"Hey!" Cat exclaimed.

"What?" Jade asked.

"I haven't said anything yet." She giggled, making everyone but Robbie roll their eyes.

"Anyway!" Jade started "Why don't we go to Canada, your uncles place is pretty cool."

"Yeah, Canada sounds awesome." Robbie said as everyone agreed excitedly.

"See?" She smiled at Beck who was looking at her confused "who votes Canada?"

Everyone put their hand up but Beck

"You hate Canada!" Beck narrowed his eyes at her.

"I don't hate Canada." She pouted.

"Umm," he chuckled "yeah you do, I took you last year and you cried because you couldn't get cell service." He teased her.

"You cried?" Tori laughed.

"I did not cry!"

"Aww." Tori mocked.

"Vega!" Jade warned, glaring at her.

"You did!" He scoffed, drinking his soda.

"Aww, did little Becky have to comfort Jadey, wadey, hmm?" Tori stuck out her bottom lip, winding up Jade as Andre and Robbie laughed.

Jade took one look at what felt like everyone laughing at her and lunged at the Latina "That's it!" She yelled, jumping on top of Tori as she pushed the her and herself to the floor.

"Ahh," Tori screamed as Jade lunged for her "get 'er off me!" She yelled as Jade pulled at her hair.

"Oh come on, Jade." Beck sighed, pulling her off of her as Andre pulled Tori away, standing in between the two girls.

"Was that really necessary?" Andre glared at Jade "She was just messing with 'chu!"

"She wound me up on purpose!" Jade lunged forward as Beck wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Why don't we go over there?" He offered, taking her into Tori's garden, giving Tori a subtle look of disappointment.

Tori turned to her friends, ignoring Beck's glare "Why does she hate me?" She exclaimed,, making Cat roll her eyes.

"Oy," Cat sighed quietly under her breath, looking past Tori through the glass door at Beck calming Jade down, she considered going out there too but decided against it as she noticed the two hugging.

 **Victorious**

"She wound me up on purpose!" Jade yelled, throwing her arms up in the air as she laced her fingers through the back of her hair and hid her face behind her elbows.

"It wasn't her fault." He sighed, pulling her arms gently from her face.

"I'm sorry, what?!" She yelled, narrowing her eyes "Are you on her side? Who am I kidding, of course you are, of course you..."

"If you'd let me finish," Beck sighed, holding her wrists "I was gonna say, it wasn't her fault, it was mine." He pecked her on the cheek as she stood defiantly.

"Yeah, no kidding!" She growled, pulling herself from his grasp as she pouted, walking into the corner "you know full well why I cried, and it wasn't because of the crappy cell service." Jade spoke softly, staring at the back wall, facing away from Beck.

"I know, I'm sorry," he came up behind her, stroking her arm lightly "I was just messing around, I thought you would have gotten over it by now."

"Gotten over it?"Jade raised her voice, turning swiftly around as her hair whipped him in the face "gotten over it?!"" She yelled, thumping him hard in the arm

"Ow." He complained, rubbing his now dead arm.

"You went out in the morning and didn't come back until the following night, I had no way to contact you!"

"We got caught in a blizzard, Jade, I can't control the weather." He said impatiently, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, well, you can't control me either." She pouted, pulling away from him "and stop touching me."

"What?" He looked around, speechless "I never said I wanted to control you, I like you just as you are." A small smile creeped on Jade's face before she heard the rest of what Beck had to say "but you shouldn't have tried to hurt Tori, I thought we were over this side of you."

"Side of me, what side of me? There aren't "sides of me" Beck, I'm just me!" She exclaimed "You either love all of me or none of me, Beck," Jade crossed her arms, staring expectantly at her boyfriend "so which is it?"

"You know I love your feisty side but..."

"No!" She shook her head "There shouldn't be a but to that. Do you love me or not?"

"Of course I love you." Jade smiled "But you shouldn't have attacked Tori."

"Ugh!" Jade groaned "Oh my God!" She exclaimed "I stuck up for myself, she was being a gank for crying out loud, Beck, how can you not see that?"

"She didn't deserve it." He shrugged.

"Like I didn't deserve to be left alone for like a day in a weird country you mean." She said sadly, sitting down on the side of the hot tub. The anger had dissipated, now she was left with sadness and regret.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm sorry?" He sighed, trying to keep his patience with her as he threw his head back in annoyance.

"At least 5 more." She said sarcastically, folding her arms.

"Fine," Beck smiled flirtatiously, taking her in his arms, grasping her shoulders as he locked eyes with her "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Jade couldn't help but smile as they both leant in and sealed Beck's apology with a kiss.

"That's a start, I guess." She teased, wrapping her cold hand under his warm tanned fingers. She'd always wondered how Beck could be so tan when he practically came from the North Pole, and yet she was so pale when she came from California, shouldn't it be the other way around?

"You ready to go back in?" He asked, moving towards the door.

"Wait," she stayed still, gesturing to stay outside a little bit longer "what about Canada?"

"What ABOUT Canada?" He smiled.

"Are we going there for spring break?" She asked anxiously.

"Not if you don't want to." Beck reassured her, stroking her arms up and down as a chilly night set in in Los Angeles.

She swallowed hard, biting her lip as she thought for a second "No, I want to." Jade nodded, trying to sound sure of herself, it wasn't working "I need to overcome my weather phobia sooner or later, right."

"Are you sure, because there are plenty of other places we could go?" He offered, trying not to sound too pushy about her going, he'd love for her to come back to Canada, especially with all their friends, but as long as she was happy about it.

"I'm sure." She nodded, earning a loving kiss from Beck.

"I love you." He smiled warmly, staring at her in awe.

"I know." She brushed him off, making him smirk at her "take no crap" attitude towards things as they walked back inside.

 **Victorious**

"Jade, listen," Tori walked up to her as she noticed Jade and Beck walk in "Cat told me what happened, I-I didn't mean to upset you, I was just..."

"It's fine." Jade cut her off abruptly "you didn't."

"Oh." Tori smiled, surprised "well, good."

"So, are we going to Canada or not, I'm confused." Robbie spoke up.

"Yeah, what's happening?" Cat asked sadly, walking slowly up to Jade.

The two exchanged brief eye contact and it was as if an entire conversation had happened between the two of them. They basically said "Are you okay?" and "we'll talk about it later".

"Jade?" Beck asked, standing behind her as he looked over her shoulder at her face.

"Yeah, Cat, we are." She smiled.

"Yay!" Cat squealed, running to hug Jade as she embraced her touch hating friend in a bear hug "this is gonna be so much fun." She jumped up and down, not giving Jade a choice but to jump too as Cat kept her arms around her.

"Will someone remove this from me?" Jade asked bitterly as she grew tired of Cat's suffocating hug.

"Umm, Cat," André pulled the overly excited teenager away from Jade.

"Thanks, André." Jade sent a small grateful smile as she pulled the few stray strands of hair that had fallen in her face back behind her ear.

 **Victorious**

"So, what movie do you wanna watch?" Tori asked, walking downstairs with a bunch of DVD cases in her hands "I've got..."

"Do you have the scissoring?" Jade asked.

"Ooh, what about Titanic!"

"No, lets watch something good." Beck sighed, sick of having to watch the Titanic every time him and Jade babysat Cat.

"Umm," Tori laid out the DVD's on the coffee table in front of everyone "how about The Breakfast Club?"

"Aww, that's a legit movie!" Andre exclaimed excitedly.

"Ooh," Cat dived for a DVD "how about Mean Girls?"

"Yes!" Tori and Jade said together, both looking at each other weirdly as they spoke in unison.

"That was freaky." They both said in unison again, making Beck and André look at each other, a little weirded out by it too.

"Don't do that!" Jade exclaimed

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Whatever." Beck stepped in "We're not watching Mean Girls."

"Yes we are." Jade said stubbornly, Tori agreeing with her as she took the DVD from Cat to put into the player.

"Don't we get a say?" André exclaimed, irritated by the girls controlling the movie choice.

"Nope." Tori smiled "my house, my rules."

"Fine." Beck and André sighed, but looked across at Robbie, he didn't seem to be protesting "Rob?" Beck looked.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you not gonna say anything about this?" André joined in.

"Whatever Cat wants I'm happy with." Robbie smiled as Cat batted her eyelashes at the chalky faced nerd, cuddling up close to him.

By the end of the movie, Cat was fast asleep between Robbie and Andre, Tori was fast asleep on Andre, and Jade was fast asleep between Tori and Beck, leaving just the guys watching the rest of the film.

"Well, that was jank." Robbie sighed as the credits played, unable to stand up to turn it off with Cat's legs across him.

"I liked it." Andre shrugged, moving Tori a little as she rested on his shoulder.

"Me too." Beck smiled at seeing Jade had fallen asleep under his arm as they cuddled up on the end of the couch, his legs resting on the coffee table as she curled her legs up close and against him.

 **Author Note: Hey guys, yes I may or may not have used Mean Girls because "Thank U, Next" , but it's a good movie anyway lol**

 **So, Beck and Jade had their first argument huh? But is it the first of many?**

 **Let me know what you think, I'd love to hear your opinions in a review.**

 **See you later,**

 **BubbleB98**

 **X**


	3. Uncle Joe

"And here, " Beck jammed the key into the icy lock "we are." he smiled, pushing the door open as everyone ran into the warm wooden living room "welcome to Canada."

Everyone walked in and instantly felt the feeling of home, from the giant red Persian rug sitting underneath the brown couches and wooden table in front of a fire, one which unfortunately had not been made up yet, Beck hoped the one in the den had for all their sakes. And the more simple decor of a coat stand stood next to the door and a small table on which laid a record player and several records stored underneath.

The living room doubled up as a foyer with the wooden stairs coming up from the left and a hallway running down the right, boasting a selection of doors to choose from. A large balcony around the landing overlooked the dining area at the end of the room and the kitchen rested at the top of the sitting room, bringing in warmth and a smell of coffee as they walked in, a smell that Jade welcomed very much.

"You're late." Beck's uncle stood in the archway to the kitchen "you said you'd be here at 3, it's 6 and it's dark, the wolves could've gotten ya." He glared at the kids standing at the front of his living room, everyone but Beck shivering despite them wearing cable knit sweaters and coats.

"There are wolves here?!" Cat squealed, hiding behind Jade, wrapping herself around Jade's arm, pulling on her black sweater as she yanked at her coat sleeve.

"Nah, he's just messing." Beck smirked at Jade's annoyance.

"Yeah, I'm just messing!" He laughed.

"Oh," Cat sighed in relief "good." The girl smiled nervously, a little scared by Beck's uncle as she stayed behind Jade.

"You can get off me now!" She growled, pulling her arm from Cat's grasp.

"Cat, why don't you go and check out the rooms." Beck offered.

"Kay kay." Cat smiled, running up the stairs "come on, Tori."

"What?" Tori looked up "how come I'm being dragged into this, I just wanna sit by the fire and warm up." she pouted, folding her arms.

"Well then you should have brought a thicker sweater." Jade smirked, winding her up.

"You STOLE my thickest sweater."

"Did not."

"Uh, yeah you did, you asked to borrow it and I never got it back."

"Black's my colour anyway." Jade shrugged.

"It was MY sweater."

"What, you can't afford a new one?!" Jade raised her voice, holding her arms out.

"That's not the point..." Tori started.

"Fine." Jade pulled her head back in frustration, yanking her black fur trim hooded coat off and throwing it onto the floor before pulling the sweater up over her head "if you're gonna sulk this much about it, I don't care, have it back." She rolled her eyes, throwing it into the middle of the room, coughing out "child" under her breath as Tori stopped sulking.

Tori ran into the centre of the room, picking up her black cable knit sweater "Aww," she groaned, holding it up "you stretched it out."

"You calling me fat?!" Jade raised her voice, moving for Tori before Beck quickly pulled her back.

"What is wrong with you too?" Andre spoke up, surprised by Tori being irritable as well, "it's just a sweater."

"It was a long flight." Tori complained, rubbing her arms up and down slowly in embarrassment.

"Yeah," Jade spat, glaring at Beck's uncle "and the bus ride was even longer!"

"Bus?" Uncle Joe spoke up.

"Uncle Joe, you promised you'd pick us up from the airport." Beck sighed, wrapping his arm around Jade as she let out a little shiver, now only wearing a blue vest, black jeans and black snow boots

"Oh sorry," he shrugged, his body language not really lining up with his words "must have forgotten."

"Beck, can we please go and get warm by the fire?" Tori pleaded, making Beck roll his eyes a little, after all, Jade was now the only one without a sweater on and she wasn't complaining.

"Sure, " Beck smiled politely "there's a big fire in the den down there," he pointed down the hall "it should be lit but if my uncle's forgotten," he sent a small glare to his uncle who had most likely forgotten "then there's wood in a basket." He explained.

"Awesome!" Robbie cheered, following Tori down the hallway to the den before Beck heard her shout back "It's not lit."

"Ugh." Jade and Beck groaned together, Jade was much louder though so they could barely hear Beck complaining "Andre, go help them." He sighed.

"Sure," Andre smiled "wait up, Toro." He called, following her down to the den.

"Come on, Jade," Beck wrapped his arm further around her as they started walking to the kitchen "let's go find some food."

"Well well well," Joe spotted the goth under Beck's arm "Jade West." Beck's uncle looked the 17 year old up and down, making her feel uncomfortable "still with this bag of potatoes are you, well, that's a shame, you're just as beautiful as the last time I saw you, even if you were crying."

"Hey, Joe." She said awkwardly, moving further into Beck as Joe moved to hug her.

"Still got those walls up I see." He chortled.

"Uncle Joe." Beck said calmly, but his facial expression said different as he stood in front of Jade, holding his arm out in front of her protectively.

"Oh, don't take everything so seriously, Beckett, I'm just messing." He laughed, slapping the teenagers shoulder "Isn't that right, Jade?" Joe turned to her.

"A ha, ha." Jade faked a laugh, folding her arms over her chest as she caught Joe looking where her face wasn't.

"Jade!" Cat squealed, running down the wooden staircase "come and see the rooms, they're huge!"

"I know," she smiled, walking away, glad to be excused from talking to Beck's creepy uncle.

"Well, I best be heading off." He tipped a pretend hat, smirking as he added "have fun."

"Hey," Beck was gonna let it go until he added that final part. He grabbed his arm, squaring off against him "Why'd you have to talk to her like that?"

"Like what, Beckett, I'm just being friendly." He chuckled, looking the goth up and down as she ascended the stairs with Cat "those pants fit her good."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about!" Beck exclaimed, annoyed "and my name is Beck, not Beckett."

"I don't care what you call yourself son, just don't lose that bird of yours and you'll do fine."

"Seriously?" He stared at him in disbelief "the "creepy uncle," you have to be that cliche? If I catch you making any remarks like that this week, I..."

"Oh, grow a pair, boy!" He chuckled, slapping Beck on the shoulder "I'm outta here anyway, don't have to worry about me making your pretty little girlfriend "uncomfortable."" He mocked, rolling his eyes, trudging to the door in his brown snow boots, red flannel jacket and jeans. He threw a puffy blue coat over himself, grabbed a black beanie, and with that he was gone.

 **Victorious**

"Okay guys, listen up," Jade clapped her hands together once, gaining everyone's attention as she sat on the bottom steps "there's only 2 rooms so we're gonna have to room together." Jade announced.

"3." Beck corrected her, drinking a root beer as he leaned against the wall. Jade looked at him confused "my uncle's not staying." she couldn't deny she wasn't glad about that.

"Okay," Jade smiled "then me and Beck will take the master bedroom," She began, excited to finally be sharing a double bed with Beck "and Tori, you and Cat can room in one twin room, and Andre, you and Robbie can room in the other." She announced "any questions?"

"Uh, yeah." Andre said, looking annoyed "why have I gotta room with Robbie?"

"Umm, I am here you know!" Robbie complained, offended.

"Because I'm not having Cat room with him." Jade said protectively as Cat smiled behind her on the stairs "any questions that aren't stupid?" Jade rephrased, making Andre roll his eyes at her abrasiveness.

Everyone murmured incoherently to one another but didn't ask any more questions "Good," she smiled.

 **Victorious**

"Hey, it's really coming down out there," Jade noticed, catching a glimpse of the snowfall as she walked around the bed.

"That's actually light for these parts." He smirked, remembering Jade wasn't used to anything but a warm climate "come on, get into bed."

"Brrr." She shivered "my feet are freezing." Jade chattered, jumping into bed and laying them against Beck's exposed skin from where his nightwear had ridden up.

"Ahh!" Beck screamed, a shiver running down his back "your feet ARE freezing." He shivered, leaning out of bed to grab a pair of fluffy socks from the drawer.

"I did warn you." She smirked, trying to put the socks on as Beck kissed her neck "Beck, stop," she giggled "that tickles." She laughed, trying to scrunch up her neck.

"What's going on?!" Cat burst into the room, flustered.

"Don't you knock?!" Jade yelled as Beck stopped biting her neck.

"Sorry," Cat said, out of breath from running down the hall, she made her way back to the door and knocked, making Beck smirk and Jade roll her eyes.

"Too late now!" Jade shouted with frustration, earning a slap on the arm from Beck.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" He sighed, trying to sound like he wasn't annoyed also.

"I heard Beck scream, I was worried."

"Ha," Beck chuckled a little, rubbing the back of his neck "Jade just has cold feet."

"Oh." She held her head down "well now I feel all stupid."

"That's a real shame," Jade said sarcastically, adding as she turned out the light "...well, good night." She said quickly, rolling over.

"Can you take me back to my room, I'm scared of the dark."

"Then you should have brought a flashlight, night."

"I didn't have time."

"Then bring Beck, I don't care."

Beck raised a brow "you sure, Jade?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Okay," He pecked her on the cheek "I'll be back in a sec, okay, babe?" She nodded and smiled, reciprocating the kiss.

"Okay, come on Cat, let's go."

 **Victorious**

"I'm baaack." He sing songed, climbing into bed as he started kissing her exposed shoulders "You still need me to warm you up?" Beck teased flirtatiously

Jade ignored him, her back facing him.

"Jade, I know you're not asleep."

"Just leave me alone." She said softly, pulling her shirt back over her shoulder.

"Why are you being like this, you were fine earlier." He walked around the bed to Jade's side in an attempt to make her look at him.

"And then you had to go and tuck another girl in who's not me!" Jade sulked, turning around the other way before grabbing a pillow and placing it over her head as Beck switched the light on.

"I can't believe you're being like this, I asked you if you were okay with it."

"You didn't exactly try to disagree." Jade got up out of bed, taking the musky smelling pillow and pushing it hard into Beck's chest.

As Beck tried to reassure her, Jade ignored him, walking past the Canadian to watch the snow fall through the window, it wasn't something she was used to, she actually didn't hate it when it wasn't coming in between her and Beck in the form of a giant blizzard.

"Come on, get back into bed, you're freezing," he whispered into her ear, hugging her from behind as he held her arms, rubbing them up and down "you're not used to these kinds of temperatures like I am."

"Oh don't pretend you care, Beck." She said bitterly, turning around and pushing him off of her "you knew tucking in Cat would hurt me and you did it anyway!"

"Because then you would have had a go at me for not taking care of Cat." He argued back, grabbing her black cardigan from the chair under the window and wrapping it around her freezing arms whether she liked it or not.

"Don't try and pin this on me, you always have to go make me jealous!" The goth took the cardigan gratefully, pulling it around herself as she stretched the sleeves halfway up her fingers.

"You're being ridiculous, this is Cat we're talking about, she's your best friend, she'd never try and move in on me."

"I know that!" She growled, hurt he'd even insinuate Cat moving in on her boyfriend.

"Then what's the problem?"

"Tori was in there too!" Jade breathed heavily in anger, glaring at him.

"She was asleep for god sake!" He sighed.

"Whatever," She shook her head "This isn't about Cat, or even Tori, this is about us, you haven't taken your eyes off Tori since we arrived, are you getting bored of me?" She asked, shifting from anger to worry.

"No, of course not," he stroked her arm, pecking her on the side of her mouth as she moved her head away "I love you, you know that, right?"

She stayed silent.

"Right?"

"Are you seriously gonna tell me she wouldn't try and move in on you and you wouldn't let her?"

"She wouldn't." Beck shook his head "And I wouldn't, you're being ridiculous!" He raised his voice, pulling his fingers through his hair "did you not just hear me say I love you."

"Oh, bull! Shit! I saw you try and kiss her."

"What, when?! I don't even like her in that way."

"At the PMA's, I saw the whole thing through webcam."

"Are you kidding me, that was months ago, get over it."

"You say you don't have feelings for her but then you try and kiss her."

"We were broken up!"

"And why did we break up I wonder, because a certain boyfriend was too lazy to open a god damn door!"

"No, Jade, we broke up because you always gotta be so insecure about everything, it gets on my nerves!"

"So now I'M the one to blame 'cause you didn't open a lousy door?!"

"Well, I don't understand why you've always gotta freak out over every little thing."

"Oh, so suddenly I'm not hot enough for you anymore, well you weren't complaining last night in your RV!"

"What?!" Beck was genuinely confused "I never said you weren't hot."

"So you wanna break up?"

"No!" He shook his head, grabbing her wrists and kissing her passionately, she happily reciprocated as they deepened the kiss and made out for a good 5 minutes.

Borrowing breath from each other, Beck picked her up and Jade wrapped her legs around his hips, holding her tightly as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Definitely not." He whispered breathlessly as they finally broke apart, the two of them forgetting what they were even mad at each other for in the intensity of the kiss "come on, it's late, we should get some sleep." He whispered into her hair, carrying her to the bed and placing her gently down on the mattress as she unlooped her hands from around his neck

"Grab that pillow." She murmured sleepily, laying down on her side as she watched Beck drowsily, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"You mean the one you threw at me." He teased, picking it up off the cold wooden floor and throwing it to on the bed as she grabbed it and placed it on Beck's side.

As Beck got back into bed, Jade turned over and cuddled into his arm, these were the parts of Jade that the gang didn't see, the times with just her and him, the times when she would finally let her guard down, the times when he would fall in love with her all over again and he would wonder why they ever broke up.

He thought she was asleep until he heard...

"Say you love me." Jade smiled a little, looking up into his chocolate brown eyes as she fiddled with a button on his shirt.

"Magic word."

"Please." She said in her much softer voice that she only ever used around Beck.

"I love you."

"Kay." A smiled perked on her lips.

 **Author Note: Hey guys, so I debated splitting this chapter in half as it's SO long, sorry about that lol, I'll try and keep the author note brief, but in the end I just went for it. I think I've already asked this before but do you prefer smaller chunks or all in one like this, let me know :)**

 **Don't forget to FOLLOW and REVIEW and the next chapter will be up as soon as I can**

 **See you later...**

 **BubbleB98**

 **X**


	4. Spaced Out

Jade woke up suddenly, breathing heavily as she sat up. She looked to her side, Beck was fast asleep.

"Damn it," she whispered, swinging her legs out of bed and grabbing her phone to use as a flashlight, noticing the screen said it was only 1:14, she'd barely been asleep an hour.

 **Victorious**

She walked to the kitchen to grab a glass of milk, hoping it would help her sleep, but when she closed the fridge, she noticed the pantry was open, this wouldn't bother her too much if she didn't know there was an exit through that hallway. And where there's an exit, there's an entrance.

"Hello?" She called down the dark hallway, hearing clattering and banging.

No answer

"Fine," She huffed, opening a drawer and taking a pair of scissors out "have it your way."

She flicked the light on in the pantry "of course it's broken," she sighed as the light fizzled out.

Holding her phone in one hand and the scissors in the other, she slowly walked into the closet sized room.

Jade moved her flashlight around the room, seeing Joe digging through a box of supplies for something, most likely alcohol, she sighed "I thought you were a bear."

"You'd be screwed if I was." He rolled his eyes, snatching the scissors from her and throwing them on the cold tiled floor "really?"

She shrugged.

"What is it that I always tell you?" He slurred, standing over her "you remember, don't you?"

"Where there's an exit, there's an entrance?" She shrugged, bored.

"No," he sighed, running his fingers through his hair, she hated when he did that, he looked too much like Beck "The bigger the animal, the bigger the weapon. So, say there was a bear in the pantry, you wouldn't bring bloody scissors, Jade," he glared at her weapon of choice on the floor "you'd bring a gun and shoot that buggar dead!" He mimed shooting a gun, before slapping her on the shoulder, making her flinch at the touch "You understand me?"

"And what do I bring to stop you?" She glared up at him, watching him dance drunkenly around the room, her phone's flashlight their only light as the kitchen light behind her fizzled out.

Wrong thing to say...

"Damn it, Jade!" He barked, his whiskey bottle barely missing her as he threw it in temper at the young teenager, making her flinch "I thought I taught you better than this!"

"You've been drinking." She observed the man, edging back towards the more open space of the kitchen "I'm done with this conversation, I'm going to bed." She turned around.

"But look," he grabbed her arm, pulling her back into the pantry "it's our special spot."

"Shut up," she warned, feeling her breathing becoming unsteady as she found herself feeling trapped.

"Oh," he chuckled "you don't like me now?" Joe stood over her, breathing down her neck "Wasn't it so much better when it was just us last year?" He said venomously, stroking the love bite Beck had given her.

"Shut up!" She grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand away from her "you swore you'd never talk about that."

"No one's around, Jade." He smiled, releasing himself from her grasp and stroking her cheek as Jade felt a lump swelling in her throat "you can admit how you really feel."

"Get off me." She said shakily, trying to pull her face away from him as he held her chin.

"Why?" He moved his hands to hold her wrists as she tried to shove him, making her whimper a little, she hated herself for how pathetic she was being right now "aww, don't cry, you're so much hotter when you're angry." He breathed.

"Back off!" She yelled, shoving him away, making her drop her phone "you're disgusting," she bit her bottom lip, trying to prevent tears from escaping as she practically ran through the kitchen back to the stairs, the warm light of the fire lighting up the room "you better be gone by the time we wake up." she stood on the 2nd from the bottom step.

"This is my house." He chuckled, calmly walking through and sitting on the edge of the nearest couch to the stairs "I ain't going anywhere." The man smiled, taking a deep breath as a strong smell of alcohol hit Jade's nostrils, making her want to vomit.

"Really?" She glared at him, narrowing her eyes as she walked back down the stairs "then I'm sure Beck would love to hear about what you did to me last year."

Uncle Joe only scoffed "you make it sound bad, Jade." He sauntered up to her.

"It was!" She yelled before turning into a whisper "it was, you..." She sighed, not finishing her sentence "you know the only reason I never told Beck is because he has so much respect for you, at least he used to, maybe he's finally seen what I saw all along, that you are a spineless, pathetic coward!"

Slap!

"You will show me respect!"

"Like the respect you showed me last year you mean?" She said, tears now running down her face as her cheek tingled "I was a kid!" She whisper yelled.

"Oh please." He chuckled, leaning on the post of the stairs "You dress like this," he took a piece of her black pyjama shirt in his hand before letting it go again "then you can't expect people to call you a kid. Now Cat however..."

"Don't you say a word about Cat!" She went to slap him before he caught her arm mid swing, pushing it backwards enough to cause her pain, making her whimper before letting go.

"And what about that pretty brunette you stripped for? Or was that for me?" He sneered "Hmm?"

Jade took a breath, trying to stop herself from having an anxiety attack right there "I want you gone by morning." She said firmly, walking up the stairs before turning around and adding "or I WILL tell Beck. About everything."

 **Victorious**

She padded quietly across the landing, be lining for the bathroom. She tried to turn on the light but it was broken, of course it was. Feeling like she was gonna be sick there and then, she decided to leave the light and rely solely on the little light source the moon was giving through the window.

She retched into the toilet, the stench of alcohol that was previously burning the hairs in her nose was now replaced with a thick smell of vomit in the back of her throat.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she laid against the toilet seat for a little while until she heard someone coming down the hallway, knocking on the door.

Jade opened the door to see Tori stood there holding a metallic purple flashlight, it irritated Jade how organised this girl was.

"What?" Jade spat.

"Are you okay?" Tori frowned "you look kinda pale."

"Everyone looks pale when you shine a stupid flashlight in their face." Jade said defensively, pushing the flashlight away as she slid past Tori in the doorway.

"Yeah, but..."

"Night, Tori." Jade said flatly, walking back to hers and Beck's room.

 **Victorious**

"What was that noise?"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realise you were awake." She said softly, climbing next to him into bed.

"You're crying." He looked at her seriously "Jade, what's wrong?"

She realised she hadn't cried her eyes, that must have meant Tori saw too "Nothing, Beck, I just stubbed my toe, okay, I'm fine." She lied quickly, doubting Beck even believed it. She was right.

"Jade." He pulled her in close to him, looking at her "what happened?"

"Nothing." She pressed before turning round and going to sleep "Night."

"Night," he replied, not sounding so sure.

 **Victorious**

"Hey, what's going on?" Jade came down the stairs wearing a black sweater, a black skirt, and thick black tights. Followed by Tori in a purple sweater and white jeans. And a very cute Cat wearing a pink sweater with black leggings with fluffy pink bunny slippers.

"You looked out the window?" Andre said, putting his hands in his letterman jacket.

"What, what's happened?" Jade looked at Beck, stealing the glass of orange juice he was just about to take a sip from.

"I was drinking that." He sighed, throwing his arms up dramatically.

"Then go and get me one."

"Whatever," he smiled as she sat next to him, pulling her onto his lap "you can have it." He kissed her.

Tori rolled her eyes at their gross affection towards each other, they were either all over each other or wanting to kill one another, she couldn't keep up.

"Could someone please tell me what's going on?" Tori asked, folding her arms as the house seemed colder than last night.

"We're snowed in." Beck sighed, hugging Jade in close.

"So we can't get out?" Cat squealed, looking worried.

"It's okay," Robbie hugged her sideways "we can play pirates."

"No," Cat said, looking uncomfortable.

Whatever "pirates" was, Beck saw how uncomfortable Cat looked and decided to change the subject "Anyway," he clapped his hands together making Jade jump a little, he looked at her but brushed it off "we do have power, but I can promise you it won't last long, so if you need to charge anything, pear pads, phones..."

Robbie put his hand up "My pearbook?" Andre rolled his eyes.

"Hey," he touched Jade gently on the shoulder as she spaced out, she looked at him and he smiled, placing his hands around her waist, lifting her off his lap onto the couch so he could stand up.

"Well, I'm starving." Andre held his stomach.

"There should be some food in the pantry." Beck told him and everyone agreed, happy to go search for some food, everyone but Jade "you wanna come look with us, Jade?"

Meanwhile, Jade had mixed emotions, although she had a fear of weather, since last year she also had a fear of Beck's uncle, what made her think it was a good idea to come back to this place. Thankfully though, it didn't look like he was anywhere in sight, could it be that he was snowed out.

"What?" She looked up, looking blank.

"The pantry." Tori smiled patiently, looking worried about her "frenemy".

"We're going to the pantry to look for food." Robbie finished what Tori was saying.

"Oh yeah, sure," she stood up, pushing her hair back with her fingers.

"Hey," Beck caught her arm, holding her back as the rest of them went into the kitchen "you okay?" He asked her seriously "why were you crying last night?"

"I told you," she shrugged "I stubbed my toe."

"Jade," he sighed "you're not that good an actress."

"Oh thanks." She said sarcastically, offended as she pulled her arm away.

"You know I didn't mean it like that." He said adding "you had a nightmare last night, wanna tell me what that was about?"

"Whatever." She sighed, ignoring him as she walked on ahead to catch up with the rest of the gang.

"You know you're gonna have to talk about it sooner or later."

"Later." She called back, not even bothering to turn around as she walked down the kitchen to the pantry.

"Oh my God!" Cat squealed, opening the pantry door.

"What?" Jade asked, worried.

"Scissors?" Andre asked, picking them up from the ground.

Everyone looked at Jade.

"What?" She looked back at everyone, rolling her eyes.

 **Victorious**

"Everyone finished?" Jade stood up with her empty mug of coffee.

Everyone murmured yeses and handed Jade their empty mugs of cocoa.

"I'll wash up." She said flatly, taking everyone's mugs.

"You sure?" Beck looked at her, confused by her sudden display of selflessness, normally she'd just wash up either only hers, or if he's lucky, his too when she was in a good mood.

 **Victorious**

Jade started running the washing up water, turning the faucet on full even though it didn't need to as she cried as quietly as possible.

She cried heavily but silently, letting her sobs wrack her body as she held her stomach, feeling a scream in her throat that she couldn't let out.

She heard the floorboards creaking behind her and quickly wiped her eyes, biting her lip as she washed up a mug.

"Problem?" Jade felt Tori staring at her.

"Nothing." Tori shrugged, standing in the doorway.

Tori walked up to the sink "Need some help?"

"You can wipe up if you want." Jade shrugged, trying to act like she didn't just totally break down.

Tori grabbed a cloth from the side, watching Jade intently as she wiped up the mugs.

"You think I haven't noticed you staring at me for the last 5 minutes?!" Jade raised her voice, annoyed as she threw a mug into the washing up, making some water splash into Tori "What's your deal?"

"Ugh, fine, you got me." Tori groaned "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"But you've been all spaced out and you were sick last night," Jade turned her head around at that.

"Must have been the airplane food." she shrugged.

"And," Tori shifted uncomfortably "umm," she looked down "did Beck give you those?" she pointed to a collection of bruises wrapping around her left arm.

"Did Beck give me what?' She asked, following Tori's eye line "No, he didn't." She swallowed, pulling her sleeve over her arm.

"Then who..." Tori started.

"Just leave it, Vega!" Jade raised her voice, walking away.

"Hey." Andre appeared in the door as Jade stormed past him "oh bye then." He looked awkwardly at Tori "what's her problem?"

"I think Beck's hurting her." Tori told him sadly.

"What, are you serious?" Andre looked doubtful.

"Did you not see the marks on her?"

"Tori, that's called a love bite." He laughed.

"I know what a love bite is, Andre!" She sighed "I'm not talking about her neck, I'm talking about her wrists, she has bruises."

"Yeah but why you assuming that's Beck, he's never been anything but good to Jade."

"I heard noises last night coming from downstairs," Tori started

"Yeah me too, I thought it might have been you and Cat or something..."

"I heard Jade was shouting at someone, AND there were scissors in the pantry, and now she magically has these bruises on her arms? That can't be a coincidence. Who else would it be?"

"Tori, do you understand what you're accusing Beck of here?" He looked at her seriously.

"Just keep an eye on her with me okay, that's all I ask."

"Fine." He sighed "I'll keep an eye on her but she's not stupid y'know, if someone was hurting her, especially Beck, she wouldn't just take it lying down."

 **Victorious**

 **Author Note: Merry Christmas? Sorry for the question mark, just not feeling in a very Christmassy mood, let's say I can sympathise with the grinch.**

 **So things are getting much more serious now. Will the truth come out when there's nothing left to do but talk? Find out soon**

 **See you later and happy holidays...**

 **BubbleB98**

 **X**


End file.
